NIDDM is a common cause of morbidity in adults and the familial nature of the disease has long been established. However, specific genes responsible for susceptibility have not been identified. Since it is likely that glucose intolerance results from different defects in different individuals, investigation of family units will be helpful. Furthermore, affected and unaffected relatives can be compared to identify genetic markers which segregate with glucose intolerance.